Limitless and Free
by Serenebelle
Summary: A naive free-spirited girl. A beautiful broken boy. She wanted to find herself and he wanted to become someone else. How can these two help each other when life keeps on giving them lemons. Will she like who she finds and will he become who he wants to be...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The day was sunny like Katara had hoped it would be. After all it was her first day at a new school. Harmony school of art, the school she had dreamt of attending ever since she had discovered that she could sing. She had auditioned a few weeks ago and was so excited that she had gotten in after all she had only been practicing for the better part of seven years. The school was everything she had imagined and more. The main building was tall and imposing like a castle. There were several other buildings but they were not as large as the first. Many students were moving about, old students greeting their friends and new students staring wide-eyed and taking in their new surroundings. Katara fell into the latter group. Her brother Sokka on the other hand had already walked off to meet his friends who he hadn't seen since the beginning of the summer. He wouldn't deny that he loved the summer no school and all but he still missed his friends especially his girlfriend Suki who looked even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. Her skin was a bit darker no doubt because of the long afternoons spent on the beach in Miami. She was wearing a green dress and black flats her hair was longer but not too long to cut it short she looked beautiful. Sokka often wondered what he had done to deserve such a girl.

As he was about to get to his friends a limo pulled up and out of it stepped a tall pale skinned boy. He was wearing a pair of unbelievably skinny black jeans, a white button down shirt, a colourful fedora and a pair of designer shades. He basically smelt of money. Sokka was staring at him when his friend Jet walked up to the boy and started talking to him. The limo had already driven away. Jet called him over and introduced the boy to him as Zuko and Sokka will deny that he thought the boy's name was posh.

'Nice to meet you Sokka, I've heard so much and I hope we can be good friends. If you'll excuse me I have to go.' He says in a posh British accent before walking off. Sokka turns to face Jet with a questioning expression.

'What?' Jet asks but Sokka is still staring at him.

'Zuko is just adjusting. Just get to know him and you'll love him.' He puts his arm around Sokka's shoulders and started dragging him towards the main entrance. 'I promise.' He adds as they both entered the school hall for the first day announcement. One of the things that made HSA (Harmony School of Art) special compared to other schools besides the fact that it was a school filled with artists was that most of the teachers were artists as well meaning that a large number of them were laid back. Mr Zhao however was not one of them. He had this mentality that students should be lifeless puppets and he made sure that he tried his hardest to achieve that goal. So how surprised Sokka was when he saw the new kid talking to Zhao freely which was something he had never seen before. He had been trying to get the man to like him since his first day but it never went well.

'I dislike this kid more by the second.' He says to Jet who just laughs and takes an empty seat.

'Students of HSA,' the loud voice of Principal Roku reverberates through the hall silencing all chatter.

'I would like to welcome you to a new year and I trust that all of you had a fulfilling holiday. Alas all good things come to an end. Now down to business. Last year we received hoards of extremely talented students put your hands together for yourselves.' A loud round of applause echoes through the hall as each student claps. The Principal raises a hand and the sound dies down. 'I hope things will be no different this year. Some of you are here because you want to be famous but I am sorry to disappoint you but we can't make you famous. What we can do is to hone your talents to make you the best you can be. Some of you on the other hand are here for the fun of it but not to burst your bubble it is not just fun and games. Becoming a star takes effort, patience, hard work and most importantly time. You are not perfect and that is why you are here and I hope that by the end of the year you will be better that you are now. Welcome students to a new year.' The Principal says as he walks off the stage followed by a loud round of applause.

'Get to class!' Mr Zhao shouts successfully ruining almost everyone's mood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender and all that belongs to me are the characters clothes and storyline.**

Chapter 2

Katara's first class was with a woman who everyone called 'the bounty hunter'. She was tall and slim with shoulder length black hair, pale skin and bright green eyes. She stood in the middle of the empty dance studio and said in a slightly raspy voice 'Alright everyone my name is Jun Sparks and I'm going to be your dance teacher. I don't want to hear that you can't dance. None of that is permitted here. You are here because you have potential and my job is to help you. I am not your enemy.' She said while gesturing to the students. 'So if we understand each other, spread out. If you have any experience or dance training, move to the left and if you don't move to the right.' Katara moved to the right. She was a terrible dancer and she didn't have any experience and frankly she hated dancing. Jun then proceeded to put on some music.

'Okay class. For the first few weeks I'm going to be teaching you all in general then when you decide your major I'll have to let you go. Now we are just going to loosen up a bit, yeah? So if I point at you step forward.'

At that moment Katara's heart began to race. What if she was picked? She didn't know how to dance? What if she fell and humiliated herself. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone snapping fingers in her face. When she finally realized what was going on panic set in. She'd been picked and she didn't know the song playing and she was going to fail and then nobody would like her and she'd grow old alone and then her dead body would be eating by her cats… okay that was taking it too far.

Katara noticed Jun motioning her forward and she took a tentative step towards her.

'Okay doll what's your name?' Jun asked smiling reassuringly at Katara.

'Katara Summer' Katara replied shyly she look like she would vomit when Jun suddenly changed the song and gestured to Katara 'Well let's see your moves.

Katara could feel all eyes on her and she felt sick. She started moving to the flow of the beat and then she started to relax when suddenly she fell flat on her face. She could hear the other students snickering when a tattooed hand appeared to help her up. She gladly accepted it as she blinked back tears. The hand belonged to a boy a bit taller than she was with brown hair and a kind smile on his face.

'You okay?' he asked looking genuinely concerned.

'I'm fine. Thanks for the help.'

'No problem, I'm Aang by the way.'

'Nice to meet you Aang, I'm Katara' Katara replied returning his smile.

'Sorry to interrupt but you are still in class my class by the way.' Jun said with a raised brow.

With a sheepish look Katara returned to her seat.

She didn't notice but a couple of feet away a tattooed boy couldn't take his eyes off her.

Aang had always been a weird kid. Even his grandfather Gyatso thought so. When he was younger some people said it was endearing but as he grew older it became weird. You see Aang was way too optimistic and he always saw the best in people. Sometimes he was right but most times he was wrong. He always found it difficult to make friends so imagine his surprise when the gorgeous girl he had been staring at for the better part of an hour agreed to go to lunch with him.

He was determined to start this year a different person.

He wasn't going to be the naïve bald boy anymore.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _ **This is my first story so please gimme some feedback.**_


End file.
